


Caramel Kisses

by FireStorm1991



Series: Baking Series [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireStorm1991/pseuds/FireStorm1991
Summary: Part five of the baking one-shots. What makes Halloween complete for a Saiyan/Earthling family? Some caramel apples and yet another "competition."Cover Art by RheaSarama on DeviantArtOriginal FFN Post Date: October 31, 2012
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Baking Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015834
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Caramel Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.

“Trick or Treat!”

“Trick or Treat!”

“Trick or Treat!”

Vegeta growled as he heard that same phrase over a hundred times for the last two hours. He looked around the decorated house; pumpkins, bats, and ghosts hanging everywhere. It was another holiday, and Capsule Corp. would be hosting another party. Vegeta rolled his eyes as yet another group of kids said the dreaded phrase and were given candy by his mother-in-law. He heard laughing coming from the kitchen, though, and decided to check it out.

When he entered, he found his four year old son sitting on the counter kicking his legs out impatiently. He was dressed in a long-sleeve orange shirt and black pants. He was sitting next to Bulma who was stirring something in a double-boiler.

“Mama, when can we dip the apples?” Trunks whined excitedly.

Bulma giggled a bit. “Soon, Trunks,” she answered. “Very soon.”

Trunks’ grin widened and then he looked to the doorway. “Hey, dad!” he exclaimed. “Mom and I are making caramel apples.”

“Caramel?” Vegeta asked. “The stuff you put on ice cream.”

“Uh huh,” Trunks chimed. He was looking forward to eating the caramel apples. It was one of the reasons he decided not to go trick-or-treating. He wanted to bake with his mom and dad like he usually did, and then get a sugar high on his favorite, caramel, later. “Come help.”

The doorbell rang again and Vegeta cringed. “Ugh, when is that going to end?” he asked.

“Not for a while, probably around eleven tonight,” Bulma said. “But the noise will be drowned out by the music at the party.”

“Oh joy,” Vegeta grumbled before walking over to his wife and son. He looked at the double-boiler and saw the melting caramel. “This reminds me of the chocolate.”

“Chocolate?” Trunks asked.

Bulma turned to her son and affectionately stroked his hair. “Yes, we’ve done lots of baking over the years, sweetie.”

Trunks smiled. He loved his family’s baking traditions. They had become a part of his life and it would be strange if they weren’t baking. It was as if they were in their own little world.

He watched as his dad took out a few more boilers and was confused when he saw him smirk. He added more vats of caramel to the boilers and started to melt them. “I think it’s high time for another competition, woman,” he stated. Trunks was highly confused by this. “You too, brat.”

Bulma laughed. “Oh Vegeta, we never actually go through with these competitions of yours.”

He grabbed Bulma and spun her into his arms. “That’s the point,” he whispered in her ear.

“Oh you,” she said, slightly smacking him with her mixing spoon. When a drop of caramel touched his skin, his smirk became a playful grin.

Minutes later as the caramel started melting, caramel was flying around the kitchen. Trunks was laughing, and hiding behind his mother thinking of how the kitchen never stayed clean for long. “Mom, what did you just start?” he asked while laughing hysterically.

Bulma laughed too. “Chaos, son. Pure chaos.”

* * *

Guests started arriving for the party, including both business associates and friends alike. “Oh Yamcha, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you, dear,” Mrs. Briefs chimed happily. “How have you been? I hope baseball is going well? Where have you been?”

Yamcha sweat-dropped as his ex’s mother bombarded him with fifty more questions. He held his hand up nervously. “I’ve been around,” he stated. “Anyway, where’s Bulma. I wanted to catch up.”

“Oh, she and Trunks are making caramel apples. They’re Trunks’ favorite, you know. Such a good little boy,” she cooed happily. “Anyway, they should be in the kitchen.”

“Thanks,” Yamcha replied before heading towards the kitchen. He shook his head thinking of all of the crazy stuff he had heard before.

“Mom, dad, don’t do that!” he heard Trunks shout.

“And why not?” Vegeta growled a reply.

“You can’t eat that! It’s all dirty now!” the boy replied.

“He’s right, Vegeta,” Bulma laughed. “It’s all so dirty now, and sticking to all of us.”

“What the heck?” Yamcha asked himself before entering. He dead-panned as he saw the family covered in sticky caramel, with traces of it on the floor.

He just turned away and left the room. He always caught them at such awkward baking moments. “They’re nuts,” he muttered as he went to go wait for their other friends.

* * *

Bulma got up first and started washing her arms. They would all need to get cleaned up before the party. She just wanted to make sure her son got one caramel apple at least. She looked at the last remaining pot and grabbed three red delicious apples on a stick. “Come on, boys. Let’s dip these before we end up using this stuff as a weapon again.”

Trunks ran over to her, so excited about this part. Vegeta joined them and took an apple from her. The three of them took turns dipping their apples and started to snack.

“Mmmmm,” Trunks said. “I love caramel.”

“We know,” Vegeta muttered thinking of his son’s many sugar highs.

Bulma just watch her two boys eating their quick snack while taking small bites of her own. She loved them both very much and loved these peaceful moments with them. When they were all finished, she spoke up. “Alright, Trunks. Time to get you in the bath.”

“Aw, okay,” he whined slightly.

Vegeta picked the boy up and put him on his shoulders. “If you get caramel in my hair, I will blast you. Got it, brat.”

Trunks giggled bit and hugged his father’s head. “Got it, daddy.”

Bulma took one look back at the messy kitchen and shook her head. “We’ll get it later,” she whispered to herself as she followed her husband and son up the stairs.

Mrs. Briefs went to the kitchen to find Bulma. “Huh, where could they be?” she asked as she observed the mess of caramel on the floor. She heard noise and laughter from upstairs and went to find out what it was.

She opened the bathroom door and saw her grandson happily splashing in the tub while Bulma washed caramel off of his arms. Vegeta sat along the tub with his caramel covered shirt tossed aside. He pulled Bulma over to him momentarily and gave her a gentle kiss full of love before Trunks splashed his two parents. Mrs. Briefs smiled and closed the door, leaving them to their happiness. _They’re just so cute together. I wonder when they’ll have another little one._


End file.
